


Türchen 07 - Aussprache

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Der Rosenkrieg ist vorbei, die Streitereien endlich ad acta gelegt. Alles gut, eigentlich. Aber es fällt Nils schwerer als erwartet, den Heimweg anzutreten.
Relationships: Nils Petersen/Niclas Füllkrug
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Türchen 07 - Aussprache

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich hätte ich dieses Türchen schon etwas früher posten können. Aber neiiiin, ich musste ja stattdessen einem Rudel Jungs beim Spazierengehen zusehen. Aber hey - ohne dieses unsinnige Hobby würden wir uns heute nicht hier lesen :D

Na, das lief doch besser als gedacht.

Nils atmet tief durch, seine Finger trommeln auf dem Lenkrad. Er kommt sich vor, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen, bevor er in sein Auto eingestiegen ist. Aber es war kein Marathon, es waren nur ein paar Schritte von dem Picknicktisch zu seinem Auto.

Ein paar Schritte. Und ein verdammt wichtiges Gespräch.

Nils lässt den Blick schweifen. Ein banaler Ort, viel zu banal eigentlich für ein so wichtiges Gespräch - aber es war genau das, was sie gesucht haben. Ein neutraler Ort zwischen Freiburg und Bremen. Ein Rastplatz, einer von der ganz einfachen Sorte, nur ein Klohäuschen, mehrere Picknicktische, ein paar Mülltonnen, fertig.

Und Lücke.

Er wagt es nicht, zu dem Auto ein paar Meter weiter zu gucken. Zu dem Auto mit dem Bremer Kennzeichen, mit Lücke hinter dem Steuer. Auch er ist noch nicht losgefahren und Nils weiß partout nicht, was er davon halten soll.

Eigentlich ist alles erledigt, eigentlich gibt es nichts mehr, was sie hier hält. Sie sind hierher gekommen mit einem klaren Ziel - sie wollten sich endlich aussprechen. War dringend nötig nach ihrer unschönen Trennung und der darauffolgenden Funkstille - unangenehm, aber wirklich dringend nötig. Tja, sie haben gesprochen. Und trotzdem sind sie beide noch hier.

Oh Junge, wie sehr hat Nils sich vor diesem Tag gefürchtet. Nicht nur vor dem Tag an sich - als er auf die Idee kam, endlich mal ein klärendes Gespräch mit Lücke anzupacken, hat sich das zwar nach einer guten Idee angefühlt, aber bis er mal den Mut beisammen hatte, ihn tatsächlich anzuschreiben, ihm tatsächlich diesen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten... Und dann stand er mehrmals kurz davor, alles hinzuschmeißen. Während sie versucht haben, einen passenden Ort und eine passende Zeit zu finden, hat Nils sich immer wieder gefragt, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee ist, ob dabei wirklich etwas Gutes herauskommt. Was, wenn sie sich nur wieder in die Haare bekommen würden? Wenn sie die Schlammschlacht von damals nahtlos fortführen würden?

Es war gut, dass er trotzdem durchgezogen hat, trotz all dieser Zweifel. Klar, unangenehm war es trotzdem und ein flüssiges Gespräch war es nicht gerade, es gab immer wieder diese peinlich berührte Stille, aber...

Schon als Lücke gesagt hat, dass es gar nicht so weit kommen hätte müssen, wusste Nils, dass das tatsächlich etwas werden würde.

Nils nimmt die Hände vom Lenkrad, er beugt sich hinüber zur Beifahrerseite, um sich seine Flasche zu angeln. Nur noch einen Schluck trinken, dann kann er losfahren.

In Ruhe genießen kann er diesen Schluck jedoch nicht. Sein Kopf spielt einen weiteren Teil des Gesprächs ab. "Können wir bitte auf den 'Lass uns Freunde bleiben'-Part verzichten?"

Nils grinst. Wirklich rührselig wurde die Stimmung an keinem Punkt, doch damit war es endgültig vorbei. Und es war sinnvoll, es hat Sinn gemacht, Lücke diese Frage zu stellen. Ja, sie haben über alles geredet, was um ihre Trennung herum vorgefallen ist, sie haben sich entschuldigt, wo es notwendig war, haben Vorwürfe fallen gelassen, wo es angemessen war - sie haben aufgeräumt, gewissermaßen.

Aber das heißt nicht, dass dort, wo zuvor ein Trümmerfeld war, eine Freundschaft zurückbleibt. Sie haben sich ausgesprochen, sie haben all den Ärger aus der Welt geschafft, sie haben ihren Rosenkrieg abgeschlossen. Und damit auch ihre Beziehung, das mit ihnen, alles mit ihnen.

Nun dreht Nils seinen Kopf doch etwas weiter, so dass er Lücke in seinem Auto sitzen sehen kann. In seinem Hals bildet sich ein Kloß.

Es ist vorbei. Es ist endlich vorbei. So lange hing die Sache mit Lücke nach, aber jetzt hat sie endlich ein Ende gefunden und er kann endlich ein Leben ohne Spuren von Lücke weiterleben, ein Leben, in das sich nicht Fäden von Lücke verwebt haben.

Aber warum fühlt es sich dann so komisch an? Warum fühlt es sich an, als hätte er etwas Wichtiges vergessen? Warum fühlt es sich an, als hätten sie nur einen Teil abgehakt?

Natürlich war er wütend auf Lücke, seit ihrer Trennung - bis heute, eigentlich. Und das ging nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei. Selbst jetzt, wo sie sich ausgesprochen haben, lässt sich nicht leugnen, was damals passiert hat.

Und trotzdem -

Genug. Das hier ist zu Ende. Dieser Parkplatz hat seinen Zweck erfüllt, er kann ihn jetzt hinter sich lassen und nie wieder hierher zurückkehren. Gibt keinen Anlass dafür, ihn noch einmal zu besuchen.

Nils tritt auf die Bremse, er startet den Motor. Doch er legt den Rückwärtsgang nicht ein. Noch nicht. Erst -

Nein, genug getrunken. Genug gewartet. Es gibt keinen Grund, noch länger hier zu bleiben. Er hat noch eine ziemliche Strecke vor sich, es ist höchste Zeit, dass er sie hinter sich bringt.

Aber so einfach ist das nicht.

Nils sieht wieder zum anderen Auto hinüber. Es steht immer noch am gleichen Ort, hat sich kein Stück weit bewegt. Und dort, auf dem Fahrersitz ist Lücke und er starrt nach vorne, starrt vielleicht seine Hände an oder das Armaturenbrett oder nach draußen in die Pampa, so genau kann Nils das nicht sagen.

Er ist immer noch da. Und er -

Nils’ Hand bewegt sich nach vorne, er drückt den Knopf für den Motor. Das Brummen verstummt.

Dann steigt er aus.


End file.
